


Will You Be My Christmassy?

by jumilsbish



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute boyfies, elementary school teacher jacob, juric as siblings, middle school teacher kevin, this is self-indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumilsbish/pseuds/jumilsbish
Summary: “Hi, I’m Eric’s teacher.” He chimes happily. The blinding smile thrown his way sparks something within him. Dark locks frame sharp features, a sparkle in the dark feline eyes looking back at Jacob.“Kevin, Juyeon’s homeroom teacher.”Jacob doesn’t know what kind of voice he was expecting but it was not this. Soft and tentative yet cheerful and warm. “What’s your name?” Right, he has only introduced himself as Eric’s teacher.“Jacob.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Will You Be My Christmassy?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this fic is for one of my twitter oomfies because she came up with the plot, I just twisted it so it fit with the Christmas theme I wanted to write!
> 
> I know Christmas has passed but I am still posting it 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing 
> 
> ALSO in light of recent events: if any y’all fuckers repost/copy/plagiarize ANY of my fics istg I’ll hunt you down

Jacob’s putting the last of belongings away when the first parent walks in, child tiptoeing behind. “Can I request something of you?” The mom asks, hands fumbling with the fabric of her coat nervously.

“Of course! What did you want ask?”

She points at her son who’s already abandoned his jacket somewhere near the rack in favour of playing with the Lego that’s stuffed away in a box in the back of the classroom. “If you could take him to Hangang Middle School at the end of the day that would be wonderful.”

“I take it he has an older sibling there?” Jacob muses. “Will do, just leave me their name and class and I’ll make sure to bring him there after school.”

Bowing once more the woman walks out of the classroom as more children start pouring in, parents waving from the other side of the windows. A quick glance on the clock tells him he has five more minutes before class.

A child clings to his leg, arms slung around his leg in a soft grip. “Hug?” Comes the shy question. Jacob chuckles as he ruffles their hair before lifting the child up with ease and hugging them close.

He should have known better than to think this wouldn’t cause other children to want a hug as well.

“Okay boys and girls, please form a circle and take each other’s hand so I can see who’s here and who’s not. If I call your name you can come over and get a hug.”

Multiple happy laughs resound through the classroom as the children hurriedly do as told. Jacob takes this as a chance to sit down at his desk, pulling out the paper that has the names and pictures of all children.

One by one they come up to him, tiny arms stretched out to receive a warm bear-like hug from their teacher. When the last one steps away to return to their spot Jacob lifts his arms. “Okay now let’s all clap for ourselves and get to work shall we?”

The child to his left groans as he dramatically drops to the ground, pouting. “I don’t want to.”

Shaking his head Jacob pats his head. “I’ll help you, Sunwoo.”

“I can do it alone.” Sunwoo says, running off towards his spot next to Eric who’s already seated.

The class settles down, everybody turning to the paper in front of them. Jacob takes his time to explain what they’re going to do and what they can do once they’re done with the task. A collective _yes_ sounds when he inquires if everything’s clear.

As the children get to work Jacob walks around the classroom, helping out with questions here and there. It made him happy. Surrounded by young children, children who are still fascinated by every new thing they encounter.

He loves being around them, their fascination and constant want to learn reminding him of all the simple things in life that held such beauty. Staying humble and not taking anything for granted is one of lessons he has learned in his time as kindergarten teacher.

The small snacks he took with him as a surprise are met with a chorus of giddy shouts, those who have been playing around the classroom hurriedly sitting back down in their seats. Jacob can’t help but smile as they thank him, then dutifully wanting until everyone has their snack before eating.

A silence falls over the classroom, satisfied hums at the taste sounding left and right. He notices Sunwoo being so immersed in his bickering with Eric he nearly misses another boy taking his snack.

“Haknyeon-ah!” Warning tone of voice startling the slightly older child. Blush rising on his full cheeks, Haknyeon raises a small hand to rub the flushed skin. “I am hungry.” Next to him, Sunwoo smiles sweetly as he speaks after assessing the situation.

“You can eat mine.”

Jacob goes over to them with an extra snack in hand, “It’s okay, Sunwoo, you eat yours.” Depositing the spare one in the other boy’s hand with a wink. Grateful, Haknyeon smiles at him, a soft _thank you_ dying on his lips when he waves it off.

Until lunchtime everything goes smoothly. The children obliging to do their tasks without much protest. By the time he does send them out to get their lunchboxes, a quiet voice calls out to him. “Hyung?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Are we going to Juyeonie-hyung after class?” Eric’s voice trembling ever so slightly. Smiling, Jacob nods and beckons the boy to let him pick him up to sit on his lap. “I am taking you to him in just a few hours, does that sound good?”

Beaming, the boy clings to his shirt. “Will you play outside with us after lunch?”

“Sure, but you have to eat first, buddy.”

As soon as Eric is back on the floor with both of his feet he sprints into the hallway, foregoing the remark not to run and be careful not to injure himself. Jacob shakes his head, lightly chuckling at the excitement, these children really manage to light up his day time and time again.

Lunch and playtime fly by, crafting Christmas presents for their families taking up the entirety of afternoon classes. He asks them to clean up about 10 minutes before they are allowed to leave, children eagerly showing him their crafts as he passes by them.

At the sound of the school bell ringing he shoos them into the hallway, making sure every single one of them has their jacket on before sending his pupils off to their parents waiting outside in the chiding cold.

With the last one disappearing into a heated car Jacob turns to Eric, the boy has been holding onto his hand the entire time. “Shall we go?”

Juyeon’s middle school is close, a mere 15 minutes away.

The weather is typical for late November, low temperatures, freezing cold wind and barely any sunshine. Eric shivers by his side as they continue to walk. Belatedly, Jacob realises the younger isn’t wearing a shawl, the cold seeping into his body from his face down.

“Wait.” He pulls his own shawl off, folding it before delicately wrapping it around Eric. “That’s better.” The thankful smile he gets in return overruling the cold as he zips up his coat a little higher.

The school terrain is empty. Presumably, most children will have already left and briefly Jacob wonders if maybe Juyeon did too. He is proven wrong when the two of them wander into the school. A young boy is waiting in the hallway, smiling brightly as Eric enters his sight.

“Hyung!”

The kindergartener running into his brother’s open arms. Their height difference is adorable, Eric is so small compared to the older boy who, quite frankly, is taller than the average child.

“How was school?” His voice is soft, softer than Jacob expected it to be. From a distance he watches them, reminded of how he interacted with his own brother at that age. He is shaken out of his thoughts by a teacher walking up to him.

“Hi, I’m Eric’s teacher.” He chimes happily. The blinding smile thrown his way sparks something within him. Dark locks frame sharp features, a sparkle in the dark feline eyes looking back at Jacob.

“Kevin, Juyeon’s homeroom teacher.”

Jacob doesn’t know what kind of voice he was expecting but it was not this. Soft and tentative yet cheerful and warm. “What’s your name?” Right, he has only introduced himself as Eric’s teacher. “Jacob.”

Smiling Kevin put his hand out. “Nice to meet you, Jacob.”

As Jacob shakes his hand he quietly sizes the other up, his face looks young, he’s taller than him though also definitely less build. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“How old are you?” He adds after a few seconds. The other chuckles. “Turned 26 this year, I’m guessing you’re older.”

“You’re right, I’m 27.”

“Well, hyung, I have some work left to do but I will take care of the boys and take them home later. Thank you for bringing Eric over.”

Confused, Jacob looks at him. “Are you their babysitter?”

“That’s one way to describe it.” The younger muses. “I live in their neighbourhood so when their parents work late I take them home with me for a couple of hours. Normally, I pick Eric up with Juyeon but I couldn’t make it today.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I have only been teaching Eric since this year so that’s probably why I didn’t know.” Jacob runs a hand through his blonde locks, messing up his previously carefully combed hair.

“It’s okay.”

They’re interrupted by Eric calling him. “Hyung, will you stay with us too?” Hope. He sounds so hopeful as he looks at up him with big, starry eyes.

Three pairs of eyes are on him, Kevin seems to be analysing him while Juyeon patiently waits for an answer with the same stars in his eyes as his brother. A nagging in the back of his mind reminds him of the tasks waiting to be completed at home, he hesitates. “Hyung’s pretty busy but I can stay for a bit.”

Kevin lays a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t have time.”

“It’s fine.” Jacob reassures him. “I can get it done later, you just make sure you finish your work while I entertain them.”

Shaking his head the younger walks him back to his classroom. “Prepare to get tired, these two are energetic.” A teasing lilt to his voice and mischief shining in his eyes.

Kevin wasn’t lying.

He calmly continues to work while Jacob chases the children around the classroom in a game of tag. Occasionally a glance is spared his way paired with a knowing smirk playing on his thin lips.

Thank god he works out because he would collapse if not for his stamina. Eric barely escapes his reach, hiding behind a desk. His brother attempts to flee from the room but Jacob is quick and pulls the boy’s body close to his own. “Gotcha.”

A loud giggle bubbles out of the boy’s chest as he lets himself be dragged to sit down with Eric. Jacob turns to the younger teacher. “You want something to drink?”

Kevin smiles. “A cup of coffee would be great.”

“Noted, I’ll be back soon.”

He goes over to the teacher room, filling two cups with hot chocolate and another two with coffee. On his way back he realises he never asked if he wanted anything in his coffee. The thought having passed him by in his haste to get drinks.

As Jacob hands the children their drinks he smiles sheepishly at the younger. “Did you want any sugar or milk? I’m sorry I forgot to ask.”

“I don’t, would have said so if I did, don’t worry about it.”

They sit in silence, everyone carefully sipping from the hot liquid in their cup. He watches the younger work, he’s focused, noticeably trying his best to evaluate the answers on the test in front of him in as much detail as possible.

It isn’t long after that when Kevin looks up. “I’m nearly done, you can go if you want.” There seems to be concern in his voice and the older realises what him observing the other might look like.

“I was just interested in how you graded the tests is all.” The concern melting off Kevin’s face immediately, replaced with happiness. “It’s a lot of work to be honest but I like it. Teaching them and seeing them make progress feels like I accomplish something as well.”

Jacob nods slowly, he teaches the children in his class very different things and yet he knows what the younger means. Seeing your pupils get better and learn thanks to your own hard work is rewarding.

As Kevin wraps up and packs his bags, Juyeon stops playing with his brother, instead helping him with his jacket much to the protest of Eric who can ‘put on his jacket himself’. Chuckling at the sight, Jacob motions for Eric to accept the help and stop struggling.

Once everyone is ready they step out of the building together. He follows Kevin and the boys to his car, helps the youngest with his seatbelt before saying goodbye. It’s then that Kevin holds him back. “Are you not coming with us? Or I could drop you off at home if you want?”

“Wouldn’t that be too much trouble?”

“At least let me take you back to your place if you’re not coming with, though I bet these two rascals would love that.”

Jacob hesitates, he should be going home and finish his work but he wants to go with the younger, spend time with him and the children waiting expectantly in the car. “I will go with you, if you’ll let me.”

“Of course.” Kevin says, smiling that same blinding smile that caught him off-guard. “Shall we?”

Nodding, the older gets in, Eric immediately rambling his ears off about what he wants to do at Kevin’s place. In the rearview mirror he sees Juyeon smiling fondly at the younger. The ride is quiet once Eric falls into a slumber, tired out by their previous games.

Jacob carries him inside of the apartment when they arrive. The younger instructs him to let the boy rest in his bedroom saying he will come to the living room after he wakes up.

They settle in front of the tv, letting Juyeon pick a show to watch. Kevin hands him a blanket prior to wrapping Juyeon up in another one ‘to stay warm’. It almost feels domestic. Almost.

Because they are strangers to one another.

What feels like mere minutes pass, Eric stumbling into the living room and launching himself into his lap only to fall asleep there again. With the boy sleeping in his lap he talks to Kevin, Juyeon distracted by the tv program.

In reality, at that moment over an hour has passed already and without him noticing another two hours fly by. It’s then that someone knocks on the door. Kevin gets up to open it, letting the mother of the boys into the apartment with a smile.

Upon seeing Jacob she seems surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I went to drop Eric off but then he wanted me to stay so I decided to come with, I hope that’s not a problem,” he answers, something like worry lacing his voice.

“Of course not! I was just surprised, though I could have known with our Ericie.”

The child in his arms beams at him. “Thank you for today, hyung.”

“I had fun too.” Jacob chuckles, ruffling his hair playfully before lifting him off his lap. Eric runs over to his mom and crashes into her legs making her step back to not lose balance.

Carefully folding the blanket while thanking Kevin for spending the day with him, Juyeon bows to him as well. “It was nice to meet you, hyung.”

The older nods in agreement. “The same goes for you, Juyeon-ah.”

After saying their goodbyes and letting the family out they are alone. Maybe this should be awkward, they only met about five hours ago, and yet he feels at ease around the younger.

Kevin is the easygoing type, showing interest in him and trying to learn more about the other while looking after the children. Back in the living room the blonde smiles at Kevin. “I think I’m going as well.”

“You don’t want to stay for dinner?” The younger asks before gasping. “Oh shoot, I forgot you had work to do, sorry for keeping you here so long.”

“Don’t apologise, I liked being here with the boys, with you.” he adds shyly. Observing Kevin he thinks he sees a sparkle in those piercing eyes along with a smile tugging on his lips. “If you let me I would gladly stay for dinner.”

“Please.” Eager, that’s how he sounds. “What do you want to eat? I have some stuff in the fridge but I am not exactly an excellent cook so we can order takeout, too.”

“Anything is fine, Kev.” he startles. “Sorry can I call you that?” he feels he might have crossed a boundary by giving him a nickname so soon but the younger shakes his head. “Keep the nickname, it’s cool.”

With Kevin smiling at him like that the older feels good. It’s like they’ve known each other for years. “Alright, how does ordering pizza sound?”

“Perfect! I hope you don’t hate pineapple.” At the confused shaking of his head he chuckles. “Was just checking, I can’t be friends with people who don’t eat pineapple on pizza.”

Laughing in disbelief Jacob pulls out his phone to place an order. “Way to choose your friends.” He finishes the payment, a notification popping up to let him know their food will be delivered in 30 minutes.

“Can’t be friends with everybody.”

The raised shoulders and innocent smile on his face make him laugh harder. Kevin notes he loves the sound of his laugh, then proceeds to laugh with him because how can he not when Jacob looks so happy.

Until their food arrives they play some games to get to know each other, engaging in playful banter as well as serious conversations. It feels natural. Jacob finds he really enjoys Kevin’s company.

Dinner is eaten in relative silence, only numbles about the taste of the food breaking it every now and then. They make eye contact when Jacob puts his glass down harder than intended and he feels a blush creep up his face. It’s as if he looks right through him, like he can see his soul.

“Sorry.”

Kevin smirks. “You didn’t break it.”

“Thank god I didn’t.” A huff making its way out of his throat. “Imagine what kind of first impression that would leave.”

“What kind of impression do you want to leave?” His head leans on his hand, all of his attention on the blonde.

Shrugging Jacob looks back at him, levelling the younger’s stare. “Not sure, maybe someone you want to see again? Become friends with.”

Kevin raises an eyebrow. “Sounds like you do know what kind of impression you want me to have of you, buddy.” A teasing lilt to his voice that’s mirrored by a twitch of the corner of his mouth.

“If you say so.” He cocks his head to the side, curiosity peaking. “What about you? How do you want me to perceive you after today?”

“Funny you must ask, I, for one, do have a very clear vision of the impression I want to leave on you.”

“You going to keep me waiting or just spit it out?”

Chuckling softly at the impatience of the older Kevin leans closer. “I want you to see me as a friend. Though, not one you just met but a lifelong one, someone you will call when you need to vent and someone you trust to be there for you.”

“After one meeting?” Now it’s Jacob’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong, I feel comfortable around you but isn’t that a feeling that should develop gradually?”

“Depends.” Dark locks covering one of his orbs. “I know that I trust you after one meeting. You seem reliable, patient, interested in those around you, eager to take care of them and give them all the love they deserve. I would definitely reach out to you if I need someone to give me advice.”

Stunned into silence he can only blink at the younger, trying to figure out how he can assign his character traits so accurately after such a short time. Kevin seems to find it amusing, muffling a chuckle into the palm of his hand, never once breaking eye contact.

“How did you-”

“Studied psychology, buddy.” A big smile on display as he speaks. “Teaches you a thing or two about personalities and how to read people.”

Right. That does explain it. Jacob carefully smiles back at him. “Well, I guess we can try that. Give me your phone number and I just might call you next time I have a problem.”

They exchange phone numbers, Kevin adding his under ‘Kev’ followed by the crescent moon emoji while he sticks to ‘Jacob’.

“Come on, buddy, there must be a nickname you like being called.” The younger eyeing him expectantly. He blinks, people didn’t usually use nicknames but he then remembers his mom called him Jakey until he complained about it saying it sounds like he was some young kid instead of an adult.

“Jake is fine.”

“Jake it is.” Kevin smiling as he quickly presses the sparkle emoji, “Because I like your smile.” is the explanation when he voices his question.

He thinks he feels his heart jump, simultaneously noting his cheeks are radiating warmth. Belatedly he realises the other has seen it, sending a wink his way as he watches him getting up from his seat. “I am going home if that’s okay.”

“Why wouldn’t it be? I have kept you here all afternoon and part of the night when you have work to do, I won’t keep you to myself any longer.” The younger walks him to the door slowly. “Text me when you’re home, yeah?”

“Will do.” Jacob puts on his coat and opens the door, saying a last goodbye he steps outside into the cold. He’s about to put on headphones but hears Kevin call him name.

“I forgot I drove you here, give me a second to grab my keys so I can take you home.”

The blonde freezes. Not because he is scared, no, the complete opposite, Kevin going out of his way to drive him back to his place with zero obligation to do so adds to the weird fluttery feeling he’s had all day.

Stepping out of the apartment with car keys in hand the younger smiles. “Let’s go.”

Both of them quietly sing along to the radio, it makes Jacob realise just how beautiful the other’s voice is and he tells him as much. Kevin waves him off, however, the blonde doesn’t miss the slight blush appearing on his high cheekbones.

A thank you is muttered under his breath. The rest of the ride is the same, just two soft voices singing until Kevin pulls up to the older’s apartment building.

“Thanks, Kev, you really didn’t have to do this.” He says as he hugs his bag close.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad to help! I guess we’ll see each other later, right?”

His voice is hopeful though his face doesn’t show the same emotion, only a smile lighting up his pretty features once Jacob affirms he will reach out soon. They say their goodbyes again and the older gets out, waving at the car until he turns the corner.

Inside of his apartment he toes off his shoes. Mulling over what happened today he can’t help but smile. This day has been one of the better ones in a while, he had fun with Eric and Juyeon, met Kevin with whom he had just clicked, and even with the work he still has to do he feels good.

Surprisingly, his tasks end up being way less work than expected, meaning he ends up in bed by 12. If you ask him that’s well on time. What he doesn’t like as much is his conversations with Kevin replaying in his head. They keep him awake until at least an hour later when sleep finally wins him over.

His phone rings, Kevin’s caller ID popping up on his screen. It brings a smile to his face just like it has done every single time it did over the last week. Not a single day has gone by without the younger texting him good morning, have a nice day, how’s your day been, goodnight.

On top of that they call every night and it has become a habit Jacob doesn’t ever want to get rid of. Talking to Kevin about the events of the day, listening to his stories in return, the excitement and smile audible in the way his voice sounded through the speaker. He picks up.

“Hey, Jake.”

“What’s up?”

“Just wanted to hear your voice.” But there is something in his voice, it sounds strained, like he’s nervous about something. Jacob refrains from commenting on it.

“Well, you heard it so I guess I can hang up now.”

A panicked “No, wait!” sounds through the receiver. “I actually wanted to ask you something!”

The blonde chuckles lightly, curious as to what would cause him to be so tense. “Shoot your shot, buddy.”

“If you say so.” Kevin inhales deeply and somehow it makes him tense up. “I was kinda, I don’t know it was just a thought and you can refuse but uh well..” He trails off. His breathing sounds shaky, the older imagines his body is probably shaking as well because god does he sound like a wreck.

“You can tell me, Kev.”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

“Kev..” Flustered by the sudden question he can’t help but laugh. “You took shoot your shot quite literally huh?”

The younger’s own laugh reaches his ear, some of the previous tension leaving his body along with it. “I guess.”

“To answer your question, yes I would love to.”

“Really?” God, Jacob loves his voice. He nods before realising that the other can’t see him. “Yes, really. May or may not have been planning to ask you out myself.” The thoughts of what would be a proper moment to make a move and how to go about it that have been plaguing him coming back.

He can hear Kevin breathe out, every last bit of tension seeping out of his bones. “Cool. Are you free tonight?” There was the usual excitement that he has grown so fond of.

“Seeing as it is Friday I think I can make time for you.” Hand toying with the soft blanket on top of his covers as a careful smile makes it way onto his face. Jacob lets himself fall back. “What do you want to do?” He’s excited.

“Well, last time you didn’t let me cook for you but I would love to have a nice dinner at my place.”

It sounds like a great idea. “As long as you don’t poison me.” He chuckles and he hears Kevin do the same on the other side. Mischief, that’s what taints his voice the moment he answers him. “I’ll try not to.”

“Should I be there around seven, gives you a couple hours to prepare.” He offers while simultaneously thinking about what gift to bring with him. Humming Kevin rustles with some papers. “Seven is good. Also please just dress comfortably, you seem like the type to dress up.”

Jacob snorts. “Kev, I only dress up for fancy occasions, for a home date I will definitely not do such things.” Maybe he is lying a little. He did for a split second think about wearing more than just jeans and a sweater but if the younger insists he will go with comfy.

“Sure you do, see you, Jakey!”

The nickname catches him off guard and before he can answer, the call has ended. Looks like he’s going on a date tonight.

Nervous. He feels nervous as he knocks in the door to the apartment he has spend the better part of a day at just last week. But this is different, he is here for a date now. A date with Kevin.

The door opens mere seconds later. “Hey.” Kevin breathes, a slight flush on his face. The blonde smiles, “Hey, I brought you something.” Stepping inside as he speaks and taking off his coat. “Just to thank you for inviting me.”

“You really didn’t have to do that!”

Shooing him into the living room the younger takes off the apron he forgot in his haste to get the door. “I just made you dinner.”

“Exactly, and I just brought you a present.” Jacob chuckles, handing him the package. In it are a wine bottle and some pastries which he thinks would be nice to consume along with the dinner Kevin has prepared.

The younger takes the package with a big smile, hand lingering on the older’s for a second before pulling away. “Thanks.”

In the kitchen the table has been set, candles surrounding the plates, glasses and flowers standing on it. He wants to comment on the effort and obviously thorough preparation but deep down he knows he would have done the same so he doesn’t. “It looks lovely.” Is what he says instead.

“I tried, isn’t it too much?”

“It’s perfect, Kev.” Hand reassuringly squeezing at his shoulder. Those dark orbs shine with fondness when he looks at him. Jacob is sure it reflects the adoration in his own eyes.

Sitting down at one side of the table he watches Kevin fetch the pot from the furnace and place it on the wooden surface carefully. Kevin mirrors him, expectantly watching him as he scoops the pasta onto the plate.

The first bite is hot, a little too hot. The blonde hisses at the feeling of his tongue burning which causes the other to jump up. “Is it bad?” his voice high-pitched and tight with nerves.

Resisting the urge to down his entire glass of wine Jacob swallows. “No no no, just hot, burned my mouth is all!”

“Are you sure?” The worry bleeding into that soft voice makes him furiously shake his head. He reaches for the younger’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “I was too eager to taste your cooking, it’s my own fault. Can you blame me though when it tastes this good?”

Kevin’s free hand falls onto his arm in a teasing slap. “You scared me.” He’s pouting. God does he look adorable like this. “Sorry, should we eat?” A smile playing on his lips as he regards the man in front of him retract his arm to take a bite himself. He seems pleased, humming and leaning back into his chair with a content glint in his eyes.

“Not bad.”

Shaking his head Jacob continues eating. “It’s good, Kev.”

It’s utter comfort, the way he feels around the younger. He is soft-spoken while also being quick-witted, he knows how to make people laugh yet can get so serious about topics he holds passion for. Not even for a single moment has Jacob regretted bringing Eric to Juyeon’s school.

He cringes at his own train of thought. They met last week and are on their first date and here he is acting like they have been doing this for years. That’s how it feels. He hopes Kevin feels the same way and doesn’t regret asking him on this date.

Kevin doesn’t.

He keeps sparing glances at the blonde, searching for any signs of discomfort but he can’t find any. Jacob doesn’t notice, too lost in his own head as he eats. Upon making eye contact the younger raises an eyebrow at him. “Buddy, you’re spacing out, what’s on your mind?”

“Just happy I met you and that we hit it off right away, don’t usually connect with people like that. It feels special.” He muses absentmindedly. Surprised when Kevin laughs at the revelation. “Alright, mister, I will have you know that’s mutual and I am very happy you’re here with me.” His voice dripping in fondness.

Jacob huffs. “Are you always this sappy?”

“You started it, dude!” Faked offence painting his features as he crosses his arms. He waves him off, continuing to eat with the younger’s gaze on him the whole time. Silent eye contact remains until Kevin leans in to wipe something off his lip. “Are you always this messy?”

“Touché, dude.” Pushing down thoughts threatening to slip out. “I might be slightly disappointed you used your hand though.” He waits for the reaction he knows will come. He’s proven right.

The younger gapes at him, clearly taken aback by his sudden straight-forward attitude. It takes him some time to recover and by the time he does he returns to his original position. “You don’t get a kiss that easily if that’s what you’re trying.”

“Sad.”

That night he goes home without a kiss.

Their next date is at the blonde’s place because Kevin wanted to go on a picnic even with the weather growing colder. In his words ‘as long as you have hot cacao, good company and a blanket to keep you warm a picnic can happen in winter’. He has to give it to him, the idea was definitely very cute. The shared rooftop lounge of the residents was empty during this time of the year which gave them to opportunity to stargaze comfortably.

Jacob has brought a pile of blankets upstairs, wrapping it around Kevin then running back to his apartment to get the copious amount of hot chocolate he made previously. They sit gazing up at the clear sky, no clouds blocking their view of the thousands and thousands of stars above them. Still the blonde catches himself repeatedly looking at Kevin instead.

He shivers.

Catching the tiniest shiver that runs through the younger’s body he moves closer. Arm around his shoulder he pulls him into his chest. “Are you cold?” He asks quietly. Kevin hums softly, warm breath fanning over his skin as he buries his face in the other’s neck.

“Not anymore.”

“You could have just said you wanted to cuddle.” Teasingly nuzzling his hair. The other’s face rubs against his skin. “You caught on, that’s all that matters, right?” He questions and Jacob feels him smile into his neck. A pair of arms wrap around his torso in a loose grip. It causes the blanket to slide off, the blonde moving it so it’s covering the both of them in an extra layer.

Lips ghost over the junction of neck and shoulder and Jacob tenses. Unlike last time, he is now actually nervous about the prospect of possibly kissing the younger tonight. “What happened to your big boy attitude?” The blonde wonders if Kevin can read his thoughts.

“You mean this attitude?” He lifts the other’s chin so they are looking each other in the eye. “Depends on if you want to kiss or not.”

Kevin doesn’t buy it, smirking as he grabs hold of the collar of his jacket. “I do. So tell me.”

There’s no answer. Or well, not a verbal answer at least. Physically there most definitely is one.

Lips connect and in contrast to everything else the kiss is warm. It’s slow and careful, the younger pulling him closer with his hand on the back of his neck. Jacob nips at his lower lip, tongue darting out as soon as Kevin opens up to lick into his mouth.

The lack of urgency, lack of need for more than kissing has the younger sighing contently into the kiss. His hands thread through the blonde locks and it works grounding, reminds him he needs to breathe. Kevin pulls back just enough to inhale the cold air around them.

Warm breath hits his face and he looks up, meeting Jacob’s eyes. “You’re cute.” He’s definitely blushing. The blonde lifts a hand to his cheek as he speaks again. “Is it too early to call this love?” His voice breaks from nerves.

“Only you know, Jakey, I can’t tell you what you feel.”

“What do you feel?”

Kevin averts his eyes. “I like you, a lot. I don’t want to call it love yet because I am scared I’ll curse this thing we have if I do.”

Turning his face so he can look into his eyes Jacob smiles. “Is okay, Kev. I won’t force you to say something you don’t feel.” He pecks his lips softly to prove his point.

“Yet. Don’t feel yet.”

That night he sends Kevin home with a kiss and a whispered ‘I love you’ to his retreating back because he, too, is afraid he may ruin this barely starting romance. He’s not ready to let this go, not when it has only just begun.

Kevin’s voice sounds so happy over the phone that the blonde wonders what could possibly be this exciting that he is getting his ear yelled off about a ‘surprise date’ which he can’t miss out on. His repeated attempts to get an answer to the question are all shut down. “Just be ready when I pick you up.”

It’s so sudden and Jacob stands staring at his phone for a good two minutes after the call ends. When he does finally snap back to reality he knows the younger can be here any minute because they have be there in 30 minutes.

Where? He has no idea.

How is he supposed to dress appropriately for this with no information of where they are going? He has no idea.

He’ll have to trust his gut and pick something Kevin would deem appropriate for a surprise date. Surely it couldn’t be some fancy dinner because there is no way Kevin would not ask him about that first, not with the risk of him not being able to go. Which makes him think it’s probably some low-key kind of situation.

If he’s right that means just jeans and a sweater will do. There’s definitely a trend in his date fashion but he blames that on Kevin, their first dates have been home dates and now for this one he has no clue as to what they’re doing so he doesn’t want to overdress.

He gets changed quickly, moving to the bathroom to check on his hair, brush his teeth, and spray on some perfume. Somewhere outside the building he hears a car honking. He opens the window, spotting Kevin’s car parked right in front of his apartment, the younger waiting on the sidewalk. With a creak the window falls shut as he hurriedly gathers his phone and wallet.

At the door he briefly thinks he is forgetting something but he shakes it off, it’s probably some unimportant thing anyway. His coat slung around his shoulders he takes the elevator to ground level. The second he walks to the door Kevin pushes off of his car, arms outstretched to greet him with a warm hug.

Happily engulfing the taller in his strong arms he smiles. “Hey, Kev.”

“Hey.” The other breathes, stealing a kiss before tugging him back to his car. “You’re going to love this, I promise.”

“Always so sure of yourself.”

Kevin rolls his eyes as he gets in, he ignores the comment like a professional. Taking the passenger seat, the older sneaks a look at the navigation system. Nothing. The younger is familiar with the location then.

A hand lands on his thigh, palm up. Stifling a chuckle Jacob intertwines their fingers and lifts his arm to his face so he can peck the back of the slightly cold hand. “You should have waited in the car, your hands are all cold now.”

“I stood outside for the grand total of one minute, I won’t die from hypothermia is that’s what you’re worried about.”

The blonde shakes his head. “Am not.” He says kissing his knuckles one by one. The hand he’s holding is pulled out of his grip and he pouts, turning to Kevin questioningly.

“I need two hands to drive.” He sticks his tongue out, the expression on Jacob’s face is truly adorable. Driving away from the city centre he ignores the even more confused look thrown his way, relishing in having the element of surprise.

The big outdoor parking lot bordering the suburbs is still relatively empty. Kevin drives up until somewhere in the middle of the huge space and turns off the engine. It finally seems to dawn on Jacob where they are. “Outdoor movie theatre? That’s so cute!”

Chuckling, the younger grabs his hand. “I’m glad you think so, I was scared you wouldn’t like it.” Jacob shakes his head as he squeezes his hand to say ‘I could never’ because he really couldn’t.

Reassured the blonde is not going to leave him alone Kevin points at the backseat. With furrowed brows the other turns to look at what he’s trying to show, completely flabbergasted when he sees the array of snacks and drinks lined up neatly in a box.

“Was this here the whole time?”

“Have I left the car after you got in?”

“No.. how did I not notice.” He exclaims, slightly disappointed in himself because Kevin really hadn’t made a point of hiding it.

He just smiles. “Happens to the best of us.” Handing him a bag of chips. “These are your favourite, right?” Jacob nods happily and takes the bag from him. As he starts munching on the snack he sees the younger has grabbed two coke bottles from the box.

Together they wait until the movie starts. In all honesty, Kevin barely watches it once it does start, caught up in the calming aura radiating off of the man next to him. Maybe later he’ll regret not paying attention but right now he couldn’t care less about anything that’s not Jacob.

He’s beautiful.

A movie with a sad ending. He nearly regrets picking it. There’s something that keeps that feeling away though, Jacob is blinking back tears and yet when the younger lifts his hand to brush it away their eye contact is so intense.

So full of love.

Kevin sucks in his breath because the view is breathtaking. Water pooling on his lower lash line, one single tear following the one he just removed, and a soft smile on his lips.

A hand covers his own, drags it down the warm skin so it lays over his mouth. Those soft lips pressing against his palm in a featherlight kiss. In that moment he feels the love, feels the adoration the blonde holds for him. Kevin wants to look away but he can’t.

Not with those eyes focused on him, captivating him with all the emotions swirling for him to see. Only for Kevin. And it’s then that he knows.

He loves him.

Kevin is in love with Jacob.

They drive home in silence, Kevin lost in his own head, Jacob watching him carefully. The nagging voice in his head returns, reminds him he forgot something while leaving his apartment. He still doesn’t know what.

Except he remembers when he stands in front of his door. His keys. He took everything save for the keys, the keys to his own place. Taking the stairs back down he finds Kevin’s car is still there.

Embarrassed by his own stupidity he knocks on the window making the younger look up in shock. He opens the door. “I may have left my keys inside when you picked me up.” Shame making him feel hot even in the icy weather of half December.

“You’re kidding right?” Kevin seems confused.

The blonde scratches his neck. “I wish I was.”

“Get in, you can sleep over at mine. No one will come and open the door for you now.”

He’s right. Jacob does as told, slipping into the seat that still radiates warmth from his own body heating it up minutes earlier. Once again they ride in silence, though it’s now definitely out of embarrassment rather than comfort.

At Kevin’s place he toes off his shoes, hesitating in following the younger to his bedroom. “I have spare clothes somewhere. Put them aside because they’re too big on me.”

“It’s fine, a shirt and sweats will do.” He mutters, standing awkwardly in the doorway awaiting what the other would do.

“Found them.” Kevin chimes. “These should fit.”

Taking the folded clothes he points at the door across the hallway. “Bathroom?” Receiving a nod in response before slipping inside the door and closing it after him. He gets changed quickly, neatly folding his own clothes and stepping out again.

Jacob sees the younger is moving pillows and clothes haphazardly thrown on his bed previously back off. “Just give me a sec, I wasn’t expecting you to come over so I’m sorry for the mess.”

“It’s fine, Kev.”

As soon as Kevin deems his room decent enough he drops down on the mattress. “What are you waiting for, Jakey?” He questions teasingly.

“You don’t want me to sleep on the couch?”

This is clearly a ridiculous question because Kevin starts laughing loudly. Only when he sees Jacob is sincerely hesitating in his want not to overstep boundaries he shakes his head. “Come here.”

Kevin lifts the covers for him to get under them, lying down on his back, eyes focused on the ceiling. He feels the younger moving around to turn off the lights. What he doesn’t expect is for him to crawl close and, hand on his chest tracing patterns over the thin shirt.

Freezing, he sucks in a breath. It doesn’t go unnoticed because Kevin lifts his head from where it rested next to his. “Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” Genuine concern lacing his voice.

“N-no, just surprised.”

“Good.”

Jacob yawns, fatigue finding its way into his muscles. A content sigh leaves the younger’s mouth, head now resting on his arm stretched out to the side. For a second he thinks the conversation will end there but Kevin proves him wrong.

“I have a question.”

He hums to let him know he is still listening.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Surprised. Yes, he is surprised. Surprised but happy so he answers. “Yes.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kevin tilts his head up, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. “I love you, Jakey.”

“Kev..” He breathes, knows it must have taken a lot from him to say those words. Yet he can feel it. He feels that the younger means those three words he couldn’t say last week because he was scared. “I love you, too.”

Lips meeting halfway as he moves to lean over him, hand smoothing over his high cheekbone in a featherlight touch. Kevin’s hands snake up his back and tangle into the hair at his nape.

Jacob leans his forehead on the younger’s when he pulls back. “So much, baby.”

A blush rises on Kevin’s cheeks at the new nickname. He tries to hide it by pecking his lips before hugging him close. “We should sleep.”

“We should.” The blonde smiles but he can’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to the tip of nose. He then pulls the younger back into his previous spot, head resting on his chest, arm over the older’s stomach while his arm rests on the small of his back.

“Goodnight, baby.”

On the 20th of December Kevin reaches out to him with the question if he wants to spend Christmas at his place. Jacob hasn’t even thought about where he is going to spend the holidays this year so he happily agrees.

He’s told not to worry about any planning or costs since the younger will take care of it all but being his stubborn self the blonde still deposits a sufficient amount of money on Kevin’s bank account. The risk of being reprimanded for it later is something he can handle.

Not much later he receives a call. “Are you crazy? Why did you give me money when I specifically told you not to?” Kevin’s voice is loud over the receiver. “I can’t just let you pay for whatever you’re planning, we’re doing this together even if you won’t let me prepare things with you.”

The truth is, Kevin hasn’t been planning all that much except for a nice extensive dinner at some fancy restaurant and watching movies until the crack of dawn. If desired, the next morning they would eat brunch at home and spend the day wandering the Christmas market set up in the city centre.

Okay maybe those plans were not nothing but it was more than enough for the two of them to enjoy themselves during the holidays. “Still.. I wanted to do this for you.”

“I promise I won’t do anything else, please just let me take care of my part.”

Kevin sighs dramatically, the static of the phone making it sound funny. “Fine.”

Chuckling at his antics Jacob shakes his head. “See you on the 24th.” Hanging up before the younger can protest any further. His phone is left on the couch as he goes to grab a new coffee from the machine in his kitchen.

In Kevin’s apartment, the man looks at his phone in mock offense. He should have expected the older to not let it slide but the money he received is more than enough to pay for the dinner. Though, on the bright side, it did mean he could splurge a bit on presents.

Last week he saw bracelets he really liked and with the extra money he could buy them on top of the soft jacket and self-made painting for Jacob he already has. With no idea what said man has bought him, he feels giddy about Christmas all over again, like when he was a child eager to run to the Christmas tree and unwrap the packages spread around.

The next day he goes to the city centre, purchasing the matching jewelry with a big smile plastered on his face. Being a tease he shoots Jacob a picture of the pretty packaging with the caption ‘got u a lil something bc I had extra money to spend’.

Smart as he is, the older just texts back a cheeky ‘wait till u see what I got u’, not giving in to his attempts to make him impatient. He was curious but Jacob could handle a little curiosity.

It’s noon on the 22nd when he receives another call from Kevin. This time his voice sounds hushed. “It’s Eric’s birthday today and I was thinking maybe you could come with me to surprise him?”

“Wouldn’t that be intruding? I am still his teacher, Kev.”

“Oh please, he’ll love it. I promise you.”

Jacob sighs jokingly. “If you say so, I’ll meet you in 30 minutes.” Already gathering his stuff to run out of the door.

At Kevin’s place he finds the younger with a small stack of presents. He’s about to curse himself for not thinking about it but the other smiles. “I used some of your money for these so you already paid don’t worry.”

They make their way over to a house down the street, it’s average in size, brick walls covered by flowers growing and blooming beautiful reds and yellows. After ringing the bell, footsteps can be heard on the tiles on the other side of the fence.

Smiling brightly, Juyeon opens the door. “Hyung! Oh Jacob-hyung, you’re here too.”

Kevin nods. “I asked him to come to surprise Eric, that’s fine, right?”

Juyeon beckons them inside as he chuckles, tells them that his brother will love this, apparently he hasn’t stopped talking about Jacob even now that they’re on a break from school.

With a light blush on his cheeks, the blonde steps inside the house, welcomed by the smell of a cake in the oven. It reminds of his own youth, baking with his mom during the holidays is one of his favorite memories.

The boy calls for his mother, who makes her way into the hallway with a smile similar to Juyeon’s. “I’m glad you both made it! Eric will get home shortly.”

As they wait, Juyeon informs him that they would normally spend Eric’s birthday with their family on the day before Christmas, combining his birthday and the Christmas celebrations. Jacob laughs when his boyfriend says that’ll become a problem at a later age.

He has to agree. “Eric will want his own day at some point.”

The mother of the children smiles at him. “That’s why we’re doing things different this year, he deserves it now that he’s also becoming more aware of everything.”

A creaking sound notifies them of the presence of other people, Eric’s voice booming down the hallway as he talks to his dad about what he wants to eat for dinner. He enters the living room and stops in his tracks, eyes moving between Kevin and Jacob. “Hyung?”

“Hey, buddy.” The blonde says, opening his arms for a hug.

Next to him, Kevin smiles. He waits for Eric to let go of Jacob, pulling him into his own arms. The child giggles. “Why are you here?”

“Isn’t it a special day today?”

“You knew?”

Jacob laughs. “Of course we do, buddy.” Picking up the presents they brought and handing them to the boy. His eyes shine with excitement as he starts unpacking. He has to give Kevin credit for the creativity, a book, painting supplies and a game for the Switch laying around on the floor.

The last package holds an envelope. Eric rips it open, not caring about keeping it intact. A squeal leaves him when he reads the card inside. “When are we going?”

“When you’re old enough.” Kevin jokes.

“I am old enough.”

“Exactly, so how does that sound?”

“Great!” The boy shoves the card into Jacob’s hands. “Are you coming to?”

Smiling, the blonde ruffles his hair. “It’s Kevin’s present.”

“You have to come, too.” Pout on his lips as he looks up at him.

“Once you’re going I’ll talk to Kevin, yeah?”

Satisfied enough, Eric hips over to Juyeon, who’s laughing at him wholeheartedly. He sticks his tongue out and shouts a ‘you’re just jealous’ at his brother.

It’s a good day. The family invites them to stay for dinner but Kevin politely declines. Jacob is thankful, already feeling like he overstayed his welcome.

Before he steps into his car, he smiles at Kevin. “Thank you for inviting me to come along.”

“It’s nothing, I’m glad you enjoyed today.”

The younger kisses him goodbye, then goes inside of his apartment building, disappearing up the stairs. Driving off, Jacob can’t stop smiling, completely energized by the positive vibes of the day.

The remaining day is a blur to both of them, meeting up with some people here and there because they can’t spend Christmas with friends who are all going back to celebrate with their families. On the 23rd Jacob goes to bed early, though he barely sleeps because of his excitement.

Presents placed in a box so they don’t get damaged on his way over he steps out of the door, this time with his keys. Driving doesn’t take long and soon he is standing on Kevin’s doorstep, ringing the doorbell.

A muffled shout sounds through the door in what he thinks is a question for him to wait a second. Jacob suppresses the laugh, instead just smiling at the younger once he opens the door and lets him in. The atmosphere is completing different, scented candles all around the apartment, a pleasant smell filling his nose.

“Hey, Jakey.” Arms pulling him in for a warm hug as soon as he puts down the box in the small hallway. Returning the hug Jacob breathes in the scent of the younger’s aftershave, a scent he has become familiar with over the past weeks. It mingles with Kevin’s own scent, something that reminded him of nature, of the greenery he appreciates so much.

Maybe that’s why he smells like it.

He’s tugged along to the living room and made to sit on the couch. “I will get us drinks.” The other disappearing into the kitchen immediately. At the sight of the small Christmas tree with presents in the corner of the room Jacob does start feeling more curious than he’s been the past days.

He gets up to add his own presents to the ones laying around, already back in his seat before Kevin comes walking out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate. “We can’t drink wine, we have to drive for dinner.”

“That’s fine.” Though he feels the words fall on deaf ears because he is already back in the kitchen to do god knows what. Once he comes back Jacob smiles at him. “Come here, baby.” The other pouts, arms crossing as he walks over. “I ain’t no baby, I’m a grown man.”

“Yes, you are.” The blonde chuckles. “But you’re my baby.”

He sees a blush rise on Kevin’s cheeks who’s not quick enough to hide it by burying his face in his chest playfully. They sit like that for a while, just hugging and talking about the meetings with friends.

The younger really seems to miss his family, if his tone of voice is anything to go by. “They’re lucky to live close enough to their families and go back home.”

“They are.” Jacob begins. “But you know your parents love you, right? Even if you can’t see them as frequently as you’d want to.”

“I know.” Voice trailing off and stretching into silence.

A certain tension remains and it makes the blonde a little uneasy, feeling as though the mood has gone sour. He pokes Kevin’s side. “So what are our plans for the night?”

Smiling gratefully for the change of subject the younger sits up. “Dinner. Somewhere fancy. You have no idea how happy I am you are wearing slacks and a blouse.” Amusement back in that soft voice.

“It’s Christmas of course I dressed up!”

Kevin hums. “I suppose that’s true.” Hand brushing back the hair falling into his eyes. “We should go or we’ll be late.”

The restaurant is huge, spanning the entire first floor of a hotel situated just outside of the city centre. In awe at the expensive decorating pieces all over, Jacob lets the younger tug him along as they follow the waiter to their table.

Over light conversation they await the serving of their food, silence falling over them once it arrives. Christmas music softly plays over the speakers on the wall, other people’s conversations dull to a buzzing noise.

Kevin continuously spares glances at him, the blonde feels his eyes flit over his face, down to his body, back up to his to lock eyes. Upon eye contact he looks away with a blush creeping up his neck mostly covered by the collar of the frilly, crisp white blouse and black suit jacket. 

Admittedly, Jacob has to keep himself from staring. The younger looks amazing, his locks slightly curled, light makeup enhancing his features, those piercing eyes looking at him in a calculating manner throughout the serving of the separate courses.

By the time dessert is finished Kevin seems to be itching for something.

It’s on their way out that the itch makes itself known, an “I need to kiss you,” whispered into his ear seductively. Lips once again ghosting over his ear before he pulls away, strutting away from him back to where they parked earlier.

The city is beautiful but he can’t tear his eyes away from Kevin.

Even his retreating back radiates confidence, attitude. Purposeful sway in his hips as he turns to look at the older mockingly. “Are you coming home or staying out here in the cold?”

Coming home.

It sounds right, home. Them together in a house.

But it’s too early for that, Jacob knows, so he buries the thought in the back of his mind, finally coming into motion to follow the younger. He is already waiting in his car when he gets in, shivering slightly from the cold breeze of a late December night.

The second he shuts the apartment door Kevin’s lips are on his, hot, needy. Hands sliding up his chest to push at his shoulders as the older’s hands settle on his hips carefully. He is hesitant at first, afraid of having read his signals the wrong way.

Kevin pulls away, eyes searching for his. “Sorry, I should have asked if this is okay.”

“It’s fine, baby, I just want to make sure you want this.”

“Are you kidding me? I was waiting to go home.”

With a smirk Jacob crowds him back into the wall. “Really now?” Hand on the small of his back to hold the younger close.

Said man whines, lips crashing onto his once again. The blonde knows it’s a done deal, there’s no way he’s not giving into Kevin’s wants when he looks like this. Stumbling to the bedroom and discarding clothes along the way he wonders if he’ll make it out alive.

They wake up to the sound of a doorbell ringing. More precisely, the doorbell to Kevin’s apartment.

Dazed, Jacob sits up, realizing with a start that he is not wearing any clothes and neither is the younger. As the blonde scrambles to find some clothes he can put on to look decent, Kevin’s already on his way to the door dressed in sweats and a hoodie.

He can’t help but chuckle to himself at the situation. It wasn’t exactly how he imagined to spend Christmas Eve, though he would not complain about the turn of events. Slipping into the hallway he could hear voices at the door, excited, loud, and young.

Eric.

That was definitely his voice, the blonde would recognize it anywhere. Even before he turns the corner and can see who else is at the door a small body crashes into him. “Hyung!”

“Hey, Ericie, how are you?”

“I got so many presents! I brought them to play, will you play with me?”

Jacob laughs at his enthusiasm. “Of course!” Picking him up and walking back to where his boyfriend is talking to the children’s mother. He greets her with a nod and smiles at Juyeon who looks at him with wide eyes.

“We’re dating.”

Kevin says it with such ease after the woman looks at the two of them with slight confusion from seeing them together here again. The older wonders if this is his Kevin, the same one who can get so shy at any mention of a relationship.

Smiling brightly she looks at them. “That’s wonderful! To be honest I was happy when I saw you got along last month and on Eric’s birthday.” The knowing smile she gives the younger is filled with unspoken words. Jacob was definitely asking him about that later today.

“Oh, right, I forgot to tell you I asked the kids to come over, I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s okay.” The blonde pulls Juyeon inside. “If you take off your coat I’ll make you two something to drink, yeah?” Letting the boy lead him to the kitchen while still carrying Eric on his arm.

He vaguely hears Kevin discuss some more things, then the sound of a door shutting echoes down the hallway as he hands both children their mugs. They sit at the dinner table, Juyeon continuously eyeing the blonde like he wants to say something but keeps his mouth shut.

Arms wrap around his waist. “Breakfast?”

“Won’t that take too long? We haven’t even gotten ready yet, they’ll get bored.”

“Can we eat breakfast and get ready before we start our day, loves?”

Eric nods quickly, Juyeon mirroring him seconds later. His boyfriend smiles and pecks his cheek gleefully. “See.”

Shaking his head at his antics Jacob goes to help him prepare their food so they can eat faster. About 20 minutes later a somewhat extensive Christmas brunch is out on the table, little snacks for the boys to munch on while they wait.

The youngest rambles on and on about the presents he got that morning, just as happy to tell them about Juyeon’s. Once again the blonde notices he is extremely silent, more so than last time. He smiles, receives a forced smile in return and something about it doesn’t sit right with him.

After they finish eating Kevin goes to shower and get dressed, leaving him to entertain the two in the meantime. Eric has already fetched his Lego from the box and is building the car in the middle of the living room.

It gives Jacob a chance to talk to Juyeon so he pulls him into his lap, arms snug around his small frame. “What’s wrong?” Voice laced with concern. The boy looks away from him, refuses to answer his question.

“Juyeon-ah.”

He looks at him, eyes wide, fear visible. The blonde searches his face, nothing but his eyes showing emotion. “Talk to me, love.”

“Only hyung calls us that.”

“Sorry, what should I call you then?”

Silence.

“It’s okay, you can talk to me.” But he feels a wall separating them.

“Are you and hyung really dating?”

So it was about this. Jacob can handle that. “Yes.”

“Do you love him?”

“Very much.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” One hand rests on the boy’s back, the other outstretched for a pinky promise. Juyeon accepts it, pinky linking with his slowly as he holds his gaze. There’s a fire there, his eyes are so intense for a boy his age.

Jumping off his lap with a smile he says. “You can call us love.”

Jacob feels like he won the lottery. Sure, he doesn’t know why Juyeon is so focused on him and Kevin but there must be a reason, another question to ask his lover later.

At the same time the younger man comes wandering into the living room and sits down next to him. “Kept them occupied I see.”

“Just talked to Juyeon.” He shrugs lightly, arm around Kevin’s shoulder. “Will take a quick shower so we can do presents before leaving.”

Nodding, his boyfriend leans in, lips connecting briefly. Jacob smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead when he stands, then disappearing into the bathroom with a set of fresh clothes.

The shower relaxes his tense muscles, tension washing away with the flower-scented body wash available. It’s so Kevin, soft smells, nothing too intense. Pulling the sweater over his head, he towels his hair until he deems it dry enough.

He steps back out, finding Eric climbing over the couch to tackle Kevin who’s being held in place by his brother. It’s baffling how comfortable they are, like a little family. Jacob catches himself thinking he would like this to be his future, settle down with his boyfriend, take care of kids.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind like all thoughts he’s had about the future, their future, since Kevin asked him to be his boyfriend, to let you and me become us.

“Time for presents!” He chimes cheerfully. Eric jumps at the mention of more unwrapping even if it isn’t for him.

They gather on the floor, Kevin giving the youngest the sign to grab the packages laying under the tree. Juyeon helps him, carefully putting them down in front of Jacob. “These are yours.”

Smiling, the blonde squeezes his hand. “Thanks, love.”

His boyfriend gasps when he sees the content of his first present. “You did not get me an expensive sketchbook, Jacob Bae.” Though his eyes shine with excitement. Chuckling, Jacob looks at him as if to say ‘of course I did’.

A motion towards the unknown objects Juyeon has put at his feet makes him bend over to grab a hold of one. Undoing the wrapping of the rather large package he beams. “This jacket is so cute!”

“I was hoping you’d say that, the best thing is, it’s super soft.” Hands touching as they run over the fabric which is indeed very soft. Jacob lets his hand linger, feels the other turn his hand so their finger can intertwine. “Glad you like it.”

And boy does he like it, he’s always been one to wear jackets inside instead of only opting for sweaters and hoodies. The blonde gives the next box to Kevin, beaming because he knows he’ll be happy to have new pencils from Faber Castle. Previously, he had told him all about the amazing quality and how he didn’t want to use anything else. Jacob was glad to provide that.

“Shut up!”

Chuckling, the older leans in, kissing him chastely. “You deserve it.”

The second and last present is the painting Kevin made and the blonde looks at it in awe. “You were making this for me? Was that why I couldn’t see it?” Mirth dances in his eyes as he meets the younger’s who just hums.

It’s a painting of the scenery that he recognizes as the one outside of Kevin’s place, the rising sun climbing from behind the tall buildings blocking part of the horizon. He remembers off-handedly commenting on it the first time he came over but apparently his boyfriend saw it as inspiration.

Everything is so realistic, in so much detail, from the tiny birds flying around to the windows, some with lights behind them others without. Dare he say, one of the most beautiful paintings he’s ever seen and it was his. Given to him out of love and adoration.

“I got us something else.”

It’s then that Jacob realizes the pretty packaging he had received a picture of days prior is nowhere to be seen.

“Tada!” His boyfriend pulls out two identical jewelry boxes and gives one to him. “I hope you like it.”

Tearing apart the wrapping the blonde’s mouth falls open. “Kev!” Lost for words at the sight of the bracelet inside.

“I got matching ones.”

Jacob smiles his most blinding smile. “This is amazing, baby, they’re so beautiful.” And he means it. He can’t remember the last couple item he had, though he’s one hundred percent sure this is way better. The bracelets are simplistic, like them, he thinks, and it’s everything he ever wanted.

Something he can carry with him as a constant, subtle reminder of their love.

Closing the clasp shut around his lover’s wrist the younger chuckles at the astonishment still not leaving his face. He kisses him, ignoring Juyeon who says they’re kissing way too much for it to be healthy.

“Wait until you are in a relationship, rascal.” Kevin says teasingly, ruffling his hair in the process. The boy protests but knows it’s useless anyway.

“Time for the market?” Eric asks.

Nodding, the blonde stands. “Time for the market.”

The young boy runs into the hallway, slipping into his shoes and trying to pull his jacket down from the clothing rack without success. It doesn’t go unnoticed by his brother, behind him within seconds to hand him his jacket. With a smile the couple follows them, getting ready to leave the apartment after making sure both boys are dressed properly.

It’s cold outside, the last remains of the early morning fog slowly fading as they make their way to the city center. Jacob has to keep Eric from running off repeatedly, his enthusiasm about the market and all its activities getting the better of him. At some point his boyfriend bumps their shoulders together. “He really likes you, you know?” Hand sliding into his pocket to join his.

“I know, it took a while for him to warm up to me actually but once he opened up he kept coming back to me.” The older smiles, eyes on the boy in question. Juyeon is by his side now, holding his hand to keep him in check. It pulls a soft chuckle from Kevin, who leans his head on his shoulder. “He tends to do that, yeah.”

“What about Juyeon?” He can’t help himself, the conversation with the boy from earlier that morning still swirling around in his head.

“What about him?”

“Does he like me?”

His lover stops walking to look at him. “Why do you ask?” Jacob can feel him tensing up and decides it’s better to drop the topic for now.

“Nevermind, forget I said something.”

For a moment it looks like Kevin is going to hold him back but then he’s giving in, walking alongside the older again. “If you say so.”

He feels stupid for bringing it up. The mood was relaxed and he can feel it’s gone now that Kevin seems to be nervous for some reason, he tries to ease the tension from his body by hugging the younger who lets himself melt into his touch. Like that they follow after the kids impatiently waiting at the crossroads.

Once again, the thought of how much this feels like they’re a family strikes him. It still scares him because he knows it is way too early, there is no guarantee things will work out in the future, Kevin might not even want children. Yet he also knows that he himself has never been so serious about a relationship, especially not this early on.

“I can hear you thinking, Jakey.”

“Sorry.” He blushes sheepishly. “They’re so cute.” Steering the focus away from himself to the two boys continuously looking back at them to make sure they don’t get too far ahead.

There’s the laugh he’s come to adore so much, unabashed and loud because of course he sees right through his vain attempt. “They are. You’re just as cute, if not cuter, though.”

The addition does it for him, burying his face in the scarf covering his neck. Kevin notices and pulls away the fabric, connecting their lips briefly to mumble something that only embarrasses him further.

“Don’t tell ‘em though, they’ll get jealous.”

Jacob whimpers. “Stop!”

“You know, you’re even cuter when you’re shy.”

“Kevin.” voice trailing off towards the end.

The younger kisses his pout away with a smile, hands cupping his cheek lovingly. “Let’s go, babe.”

Walking up to the children waiting for them where the market starts, Kevin pats Juyeon’s head. “Can we go?” Eric asks, hand finding the blonde’s easily.

“You have to hold my hand, okay? It’s busy and I don’t want to lose you.”

He chuckles. “I won’t, hyung.”

They stroll over the market for hours. Juyeon running off to find the stands most interesting to him, Kevin wandering with him to see what’s peeked his interest. Surprisingly, or maybe not so, the boy is looking at an arts and crafts stand.

He seems to hesitate, looking back at Kevin with a shy smile. Going up to him, the older puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls him into an embrace. “You can buy what you want.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

Talking to the owner of the stand about the different things on display, Juyeon lights up, enthusiastic as he keeps asking questions. Kevin listens intently, knows watching him is the reason the boy is interested in the first place. Since he started teaching him, not a day has gone by where they didn’t discuss art.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Eric are a little further down the street, ordering drinks and snacks for the four of them. He keeps pointing at other stands, some selling candy, others selling cookies. The blonde makes him sit down at a table set out in front of the stand he’s ordered at. “We’ll buy some later, buddy.”

It seems to satisfy the boy.

Not too long after, Juyeon and Kevin join them. He tells Jacob about his purchases, how he’s going to practice and improve his skills in the remainder of the break. Jacob smiles joyfully, sees the similarities between his lover and his student.

Eric is paying them no mind, just munching on the food in front of him.

As they continue their way over the market, Jacob ends up buying some more decorations for his place. Kevin buys Eric plenty of candy because he keeps bugging them about it. There’s nothing wrong with spoiling children from time to time.

Well into the afternoon they settle at a restaurant not too far away from the market. The food is amazing, the boys eating until their stomachs hurt. Jacob chuckles at the sight of Eric falling asleep on the couch.

A body leans into his when Juyeon gets up to use the bathroom. “Did you enjoy today?”

“Are you kidding me? It was great, baby.”

Kevin smiles at him thankfully, pecking his lips softly. His eyes linger before looking up to make eye contact. “I love you. So so much, you have no idea.”

“I think I do, Kev.” The blonde smiles back at him. “You’re everything to me.”

Their little moment is disturbed by Eric stirring awake suddenly. Apparently it was a good power nap because he goes back to rambling about all the things he’s seen at the different stands, what he thought was cool and what was lame.

Once Juyeon returns from the bathroom, Jacob goes to pay but the cashier tells him it’s been handled already. He rolls his eyes, of course his boyfriends has found a way to take care of it before he could.

Walking back to Kevin’s place with Eric on his arm, he sees the other sneak a picture of them, fond smile on his face. The other boy is leaning heavily on Kevin, more tired from their day than he wants to admit. “You want a piggyback ride home?”

“Yeah..”

“Ask Jacob, he’s a lot stronger than me.”

Jacob snorts. “If you carry Eric.”

Taking the younger boy from his arms, Kevin winks at him teasingly. He doesn’t make a comment but the blonde can see he wants to. He’s sure he’ll hear it later.

Jacob squats, Juyeon holding onto his shoulders and hoisting himself up until he’s able to wrap his legs around the other’s body. With a grunt he stands again and goes after Kevin who’s continued walking slowly.

Soon they arrive at the apartment building, met with the warmth of the heater they didn’t turn off that morning. The timing seems almost too perfect, bell ringing mere minutes after they arrived, the children’s mother there to pick them up.

Kevin invites her in for a drink but she waves it off. “I’m sure you have other plans, besides we have family coming over so I need to get these rascals ready.”

“It’s fine, ma’am, we enjoyed spending our day with them.”

“Thank you, Jacob.” She turns to the boys. “What do we say to Kevin and Jacob?”

“Thanks for today!” They echo happily.

Hugging them goodbye, suddenly they are alone again. Mindlessly, they wander to the living room and let themselves fall back onto the soft pillows on the couch. Kevin hugs him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You did great today, they’re really the happiest they’ve been in a while with you.”

The blonde chuckles. “I’m sure you handled it just fine without me, they love you.”

“They love you, too. Which reminds me, you asked about Juyeon this morning.”

“It’s nothing important.”

Kevin pinches his arm, making him look at him in surprise. “Speak, Jacob Bae.”

“He interrogated me this morning? Asking if I could promise I love you.”

“And what did you say?” He’s trying to joke but Jacob hears the underlying tension in his voice that trembles ever so slightly.

“I promised.”

The younger breaks out into a smile. “That’s all I can ask for.”

“Why did he want to know though?”

The tension is back in Kevin’s entire body, freezing up against him, eyes showing the slightest hint of panic before he blinks and it’s gone again. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, Jacob can see him thinking about how to phrase whatever is to come.

“So my last, and only, relationship before this didn’t exactly end well. We were together for six years until he broke up with me nearly two years ago. I haven’t dated anyone since because I was scared.”

“Juyeon knows?”

Kevin chuckles. “He lived next to them so we saw each other often for years on end. Then after breaking up I became his homeroom teacher and he asked me why he never saw me anymore.”

“So you started babysitting.”

“Kind of, yeah. I missed him and Eric too.”

With a smile the blonde hugs him. “That’s positive then, right?”

“It is.” He seems to hesitate. “Actually their mom has been trying to make me meet people for a while but I kept refusing.”

Jacob falls silent. One moment to another he realises what opening up to him has actually meant for the younger. He swallows, tries to pull Kevin with him to sit up but fails miserably.

“Until I met you.”

“What?”

“She set us up, she didn’t have to work late. She told me all about you, how she thought our personalities would match and I gave it a shot. That’s how you ended up taking Eric to me, she just wanted us to meet.”

“Well, in that case.” The blonde pauses to kiss Kevin, “I’m glad you let her.”

Connecting their lips again, the younger moves around until he’s fully seated in his lap. His hands twist into his sweater as he kisses down his jaw. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I’m here and I’m not leaving, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @jumilsbish for snippets, updates, etc.
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos and leave a comment if you liked it, that means a lot to me as a writer!!
> 
> Hope y’all had a good Christmas!!


End file.
